A Fairytale
by Kit2000
Summary: “IT’S ALL THAT STUPID FAIRYTALE’S FAULT!” Yahiro had the hardest time realizing one simple thing… A Yahiro/Megumi fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi there everyone. It's me with my new fic about Yahiro and Megumi. Somehow I got addicted to them so much that writing fics about them is my favourite hobby now. ^_^ Oh, by the way, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my previous stories. I really appreciate your attention, guys! *_*

So, what do we have here? You want me to write a summary? Well…

"_IT'S ALL THAT STUPID FAIRYTALE'S FAULT!!!!" Yahiro had the hardest time realizing one simple thing…_

Hehe…so…now let's get to the story itself, shall we?

Read and enjoy!

_**A **__**Fairytale**_

"Aniki, will you read a story to me?"

A pink-haired teen arched an eyebrow as he looked at his younger brother up and down.

"Why should I read some stupid story to you? You can read it yourself".

Chitose pouted and pulled the sleeve of his brother's shirt.

"Please, aniki. Mom and dad have gone for a business trip and I don't want to ask servants to do it. Could you please spend some time with your sick little bro?"

The kid made pleading eyes that were begging for a positive answer.

Yahiro rolled his eyes in annoyance. Chitose was a good actor, but he was indeed ill with a flue. And as an older brother Yahiro had to take care of the younger one. Well, Chitose didn't ask him to do anything that often, so the older Saiga's heir decided to spend some of his precious time with his sibling.

"But if you fall asleep before I finish reading, I will never read to you again. Is it clear?"

A 12 years old boy nodded.

"Absolutely".

Yahiro made himself comfortable in the nearest armchair and turned on a table lamp. It was already dark outside, but the atmosphere was cozy and calm in Chitose's room.

The boy coughed dryly.

"Did you take your medicine?" Yahiro asked sternly.

"Yes" the sick boy answered weakly.

If to be honest, he was very happy that he managed to convince Yahiro to read the story. He missed his aniki very much and when there was some free time in his schedule, Chitose tried his hardest to fill it with his presence.

A smooth voice began to read the story.

"_**Once upon a time there lived a King who had a brave and valiant son…**_"

30 minutes later.

"_**And when he kissed the sleeping girl under the tree, he understood that she was the only one he wanted to spend his life with. His cheeks coloured red and his heart began beating twice faster. Pleasant warmth spread inside his chest. It was the first time he felt that way towards somebody. Prince took his white handkerchief and covered the girl's face with it so that no one could see her beauty, not even the sun.**_

_**After doing so, Prince climbed his horse and rode away trying to hunt that mysterious snow-white deer. Now he wanted to put it at her feet in the sign of love and respect**_".

"Yahiro-nii, is it really true that when you fall in love with someone, you feel the same way Prince felt after he kissed the girl?"

Yahiro looked at his brother like he was some kind of an alien.

"Of course not! It's a fairytale, baka. The real life is a way too different".

"Hmm?" Chitose sighed thoughtfully. "But Sui-kun's older brother said that it's just like in the story".

The pink-haired guy arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Who is Sui-kun?"

"He is my classmate. Takishima Sui, he is Takishima's Kei younger brother".

Yahiro cleared his through loudly.

"Who are you going to listen, Takishima or me? I'm your brother and I know better than anyone that this story doesn't tell you the truth".

"Ok" the boy said quietly and prepared to listen for the rest of the fairytale.

But Yahiro didn't hurry to read. He was absorbed with his own deep thoughts.

"_If my dear friend Kei said that it is really true, than he knows what love is. How intriguing_".

"Aniki? Will you read the rest?"

"Where did you get this book?"

A sudden question from his brother's side startled Chitose a little.

"Why? Sui-kun brought it with him today when he came to visit me. He said that his brother had read it to him the previous day, and he really enjoyed the story. So he gave it to me, but I have a terrible headache, so I asked you to read it to me as I really wanted to know what it was about".

Yahiro was silent. His right hand was supporting his head by the chin, as his elbow was resting on the elbow-rest of the armchair. He was looking at one spot in front of him, while the book lay at his lap peacefully.

"I will read the rest of the story tomorrow. Go to sleep, Chitose. Goodnight".

Chitose watched as Yahiro stood up, took the book in his hands, turned off the lamp and walked out of the room, leaving his little sick brother lay in a total astonishment.

"What's up with him?"

_**OooooO**_

All day he couldn't understand how it could be. A man is not a romantic type of a human. So why did Prince feel that way when he met that girl in a forest? Yahiro had no clue.

He didn't believe that a guy could feel those agitating emotions towards a girl. A blush on your cheeks, a rapid heartbeat and warmth in your chest? It was ridiculous!

The school day was finally over and the young man decided to cool his thoughts by taking a walk in a central park. He liked to be lost among a faceless public. The atmosphere of the park had always had a calming effect on him and today wasn't any different.

He was walking slowly with his hands in the pockets of his uniform pants, inhaling a sweet aroma of spring in the air.

He couldn't kick the thoughts of that stupid fairytale out of his head. No, screw that. He couldn't understand one thing: why did his dear friend Kei say that you feel all those emotions when you were in love? Did he really feel that way towards that Hanozono girl?

Heh…ridiculous.

"_**And so, after that fateful day, Prince didn't see her again. He didn't catch the white deer, and he lost the girl's trace. He got sick from a terrible misery. All he wanted was to see her face again, but it was impossible because he didn't know where she was. **_

_**The King was on the edge of despair. He couldn't stand seeing his only child dying like that. So, he ordered to bring a wise girl that lived in the neighbor Kingdom, so that she could give her advice how to heal Prince. When the girl learnt Prince's true name, she was surprised because there were the same initials on the handkerchief she had found on her face the day she got lost in the forest.**_

_**And when Prince saw her again,**__** he gained the lost wish to live. He wanted to recover as soon as possible because he longed to be with the one he loved with all his heart**__"_.

The rest of the story ran through the guy's mind. He read the fairytale till the very end when he came to his room the previous night. And it made a confusing impression on him. Why did people suffer so much when they loved someone? Was it that fun to do?

Yahiro put his elbows on the back of the bench he was sitting on and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"_Dear friend Kei couldn't lie about such things…why does it bother me so much anyway?"_

He sighed and lowered his head. A glimpse of brown and pink caught his eyes and he tensed his eyesight to have a good look of what it was.

Not far from him there was a giant oak-tree. But it wasn't a tree that caught his attention. It was a divine graceful creature who was sitting on the grass, resting her back and head against a rough tree surface. She reminded him of some mythological Greek goddess that came from above. Her hair was like a liquid gold shining in the sun. Her eyes were closed and she didn't make a move. It looked like that mysterious yet addicting young female was sleeping peacefully, letting the sun rays kiss her face and hair.

Curiosity took over him and forced him to stand up and approach the girl. When he came closer, Yahiro recognized no one other than Yamamoto Megumi who had confessed to him 2 months ago. The guy found himself a little frustrated about the fact.

She indeed was fast asleep. Silly girl, it was dangerous to take a nap at crowded places like that. What if someone decided to take advantage of her stupidity? The girl's innocent attitude towards everything couldn't stop amazing him.

Yahiro sighed in annoyance. He sat on his haunches beside her and looked at her sleeping face. She had so chaste and peaceful expression that his hand stopped on its way from waking her up. The guy looked away in confusion. What was that strange feeling in his chest?

He looked up at her again and noticed how her long wavy hair was swaying with the gentle wind, caressing her bare arms, neck and cheeks. Her rosy lips were parted a little in a cute manner. Her long black eyelashes made a good contrast with her creamy skin, drawing the attention to her closed eyes. Her chest was moving up and down slowly as she breathed.

Yahiro couldn't but agree that she looked really attractive yet innocently beautiful. The Saiga's heir felt as the warmth in his chest came to his face. Somehow he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her well-shaped lips held a brief smile as she continued her peaceful slumber. Maybe she was watching some pleasant dream or maybe she was that strange to smile in her sleep. Yahiro didn't know but he liked the view of her calm pretty face. And it was the girl who had guts to confess to him. She was really strange but some part of her was very unusual, and it made him wonder why he became interested in her so suddenly.

The girl sighed in her sleep and whispered something, but he couldn't understand a word. His legs began shaking due to the position he was in, so he sat on the grass beside the Hakusen student, now he was a little bit closer to her than some minutes ago.

He didn't know how much time he spent just sitting like that watching her sleeping. But he caught himself on a thought that he didn't want to stop doing so. Why on Earth did he want to touch her luxury hair and feel its softness? He understood that if she woke up he would be in an awkward situation, but somehow he didn't want to care about it at the moment.

"_Interesting…what shall I feel if I kiss her_?" a sudden thought sliced his mind and he got really surprised with it himself.

He shook his head trying to kick that thought out of his head, but…the idea was really intriguing. Of course it was the fault of that stupid fairytale, but friend Kei didn't deny the truthfulness of the description of the feelings himself…and…

"_When will there be a better chance to make sure if it is really true or false?"_

Yes, it was easier to say than to do. Yahiro drew his face closer to hers examining every inch of it with his sharp gaze. And when he felt her warm breath on his cheek, he suddenly jerked away as if it had burnt him. The guy was looking at her instantly, trying to get used to the idea of his plan. If he kissed her, it would be his first kiss. But it wouldn't count as she was unconscious. That meant that his first kiss wouldn't belong to her.

Argh…why was he so confused!?! He wasn't a girl to be so overprotective about his first kiss!

Yahiro threw his forehead on his palm. He was not scared…was he? What was the problem anyway? He needed just to check his theory, that was it. And all he had to do was pressing his lips to hers. What a big deal! But still…

Yahiro took a glance at her. It was good that she was still asleep and didn't see his wavering.

"_If I don't do it, I will never know_"

With those thought, a violet-eyed teen leaned in to her face again, closed his eyes and…

…and…

No. He couldn't so that.

Why was he so uncertain? He needed to find out the answer and it was the best opportunity to do so. He opened his eyes and his gaze fell on her alluring rosy lips. She was still smiling like a child in her sleep. Yahiro swallowed hard. What was happening to him? He had never felt so nervous before in his life.

And she…she was so beautiful. It was the first time he could look at her that closely. Well, maybe it wasn't that bad to give her his first kiss since she was better than anyone from his female friends. And she told him that she loved him…of course it was a lie, but still…she was the first one who said those words making him feel all confused and curious at the same time.

So…anyhow he was glad that she would be the first girl he had ever kissed, even under such unusual circumstances.

"_I hope neither you nor me will regret it_"

And as he thought that last, Yahiro closed the small distance between their faces by laying his lips on her small soft mouth.

The moment their lips touched, he felt as electric lightning hit his body. He couldn't hear anything around because all he could hear was the sound of his loud jumping heartbeat in his ears. His heart was pounding so fast that it could explode any minute. Her sweet scent made him feel light-headed as if he could walk in the clouds freely.

He could not say how long he was going to continue his "checking the theory", but he found out that he didn't want to leave her lips in peace just yet. It was the most pure kiss a teen could imagine. Their lips were just barely touching but it was enough for him to see the stars in the sky in the middle of a day.

People were passing them by, watching them, but Yahiro didn't care. They were no one to him. All his attention was drawn to the sleeping beauty he was kissing under a giant oak tree.

The moment his hand moved unconsciously to brush her brown silky hair, the girl stirred in her sleep.

It made Yahiro open his eyes immediately and jerk away from her by jumping on his feet and hiding behind the other side of the same tree. The next moment a pair of chocolate eyes flew open and looked around sleepily. Something felt strange…as if someone was just here.

Megumi could feel someone's presence even now, but there was no one in sight, just random people in the park. She looked away trying to think why she felt so strange inside, but there was no suitable answer.

Yamamoto sighed and looked at her watch. It was late already. She needed to go home or else Ryuu-nii and Jun-kun would be worried. So she stood up, smoothed her pink dress, took her belongings and headed to the central entrance of the park.

Little did she know that a light-pink-haired Saiga's heir was still there, sitting under the same tree with his face buried in his palms. He felt so strange and tangled. His face was burning; he couldn't force his heart to slow down its rapid beating, and the worst thing was that he couldn't kick the image of her lovely face and the sweetness of her innocent lips out of his mind.

His body was on fire as if he fell a victim of a cruel fever.

What was happening? Did Prince felt the same way? Or wasn't it better to ask if Yahiro felt the same way as Prince did?

"_But he loved her and I'm not in love with that weird singer…oh boy…what's up with me?_"

Yahiro pressed his nape to the stem of the oak-tree and looked at the clouds tiredly. He didn't plan to feel that way towards her. It was wrong. According to the story, you had to be in love with somebody to feel those overwhelming emotions, but he wasn't in love with Yamamoto Megumi. So why did it happen? He was sure that when he kissed her he would prove his rightness about the false description in the story. But look at him now…the great Yahiro Saiga was sitting under the tree where he gave his first kiss away to the strangest girl in the world, absolutely numb from the pleasurable yet confusing emotions he had ever felt in his life.

"_It can't be true! Stupid fairytale!"_ he punched the ground with his knuckle.

He had to do something…anything with that unfamiliar state. First of all he decided to find something to drink as his throat felt dry. Yahiro stood up on his shaking legs supporting himself with the help of a firm stem of the tree. How pathetic. That kiss had paralyzed all his limbs. He really didn't want it to turn out like this. He didn't know that the kiss would affect him this way or else he would have never kissed her in the first place.

And Yahiro headed to the nearest café where he could sit quietly and think while drinking some refreshing juice.

_**OooooO**_

It had been 2 weeks from that terrible day. He thought that his brain would manage to fight against that importunate remembrance, but the more he tried to forget it, the more it would stick in his mind.

She…that girl…she made him going insane! Wherever he went, his eyes were trying to find her in the crowd. Whenever he was alone, he felt as he had that unbearable wish to look at her pretty childish face and see her smiling lips. The image of her was haunting him everywhere.

No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be true! He wasn't in love with her! But how could he explain that disturbing attachment to her person? It was illogical!

And then a bright idea visited his brilliant calculative mind. What if…it wasn't her who made him feel that way? What if the story was indeed false and you could fall under that sensation after kissing some random girl? Well, it could work out and prove his statement if only he had a chance to kiss any other girl. But he couldn't just go in the street and kiss the first girl he would meet. No, he was Yahiro Saiga none the less!

"Oh dear friend Kei…if only you could know what your incorrectness makes me going through" he hissed clenching his fist.

A knock on the door interrupted his plans of the retribution.

"Come in" he said with annoyance.

The next moment a servant entered the room and bowed.

"Yahiro-sama, you have a guest. It's Ushikubo Sakura-san"

"Bring her here".

"As you wish"

And the woman bowed again before hiding behind the door.

A short-haired girl walked into his cabinet with a bright smile on her young pretty face.

"Yahiro-kun! I'm glad to see you. Will you help me with a piece of advice?"

"Please, take a seat, Sakura-chan" he pointed at the armchair next to him.

When the girl took her seat, young Saiga followed her example.

"So, what brought you here?"

She grinned. He knew that grin; it meant that she was up to something.

"Yahiro-kun, I'm going on a date with Jun-kun and I need man's advice. What should I wear—a skirt or a dress?"

His eyebrow arched elegantly.

"Sakura-chan, in your case you'd better wear something that will really catch his eyes. What about a two-pieced swimsuit? In that rate, you two may go to the aqua-park and have some fun".

He said as a matter of fact.

The Ushikubo heiress blushed a little.

"You really think so? I'm afraid he will run away when he sees me in that swimsuit". The girl sighed. "Tell me, if you were my boyfriend what would you like me to wear?"

Yahiro fell silent but not because he was thinking about her question. He tried to figure out what would he feel if Megumi came to him with the same problem.

No, screw that! Where did that thought come from? Why couldn't he live a day without thinking of her?!

"Yahiro-kun?" he heard Sakura's curious voice as she watched him shaking his head from left to right as if he wanted to clear his mind. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine" he sent her one of his fake smiles that of course didn't work on her.

"If you don't want to tell me, I'm fine with it, but you have been acting really strange lately".

He looked at her with suspicion. Was he so easy to read? No, it couldn't be.

It was all that's weirdo's fault. She distracted him so much that he still couldn't bring himself together.

"Just in case you want to know, if there is something I can do for you I will be glad to help you, Yahiro-kun" Sakura sent him a reassuring smile and put her small hand on top of his.

She was a good and reliable friend but how could she help him with this heart-involved problem? She was just a young inexperienced girl who didn't know the delicacy of love affairs.

Wait a minute…she _was_ a girl. And it meant that she could really help him to solve his dilemma. Oh, how glad he was now that she was a girl!

But…what if she refused to help him with _that_ problem? In order to find out the solution he needed to kiss her, but what if she didn't agree with his conditions?

He looked up at her confident face and lost himself in deep thoughts again.

After some minutes she dared to ask him.

"Is something wrong? Why are you staring at me with that blank expression of yours?"

He spoke slowly and carefully.

"Sakura-chan, I do really want you to help me to cope with one problem that has been bugging me during all this time. But I'm afraid you won't accept my conditions".

"What are you talking about, Saiga Yahiro? We are friends and if my help brings a sincere smile on your face than I will do anything you ask".

He chuckled mentally. If only she knew what she was saying.

"So what should I do?" the pink-haired girl asked in anticipation.

"Just close your eyes and don't move…and Sakura-chan, please don't hate me after what I am going to do".

She gifted him with an enquiring look, but did what she was told.

So, that was his chance to make everything clear. If he would feel those emotions after kissing Sakura, it would mean that Kei was wrong and the fairytale was just someone's stupid fiction that told no truth. But what if the result would be opposite? No, it couldn't be. And he would prove it now.

Yahiro stood up from his armchair and bent closer to his friend's face. His lips were inches apart from hers. All he needed to do was just to lean in and capture her lips with his, and everything will be solved.

She looked attractive. She could make any boy fall in love with her. But… why didn't her lips look as alluring and pure as Megumi's? And why didn't he want to touch Sakura's cheek and stroke her hair like he wanted to do it to Yamamoto's?

Just a little closer and he would know the result of the test. She didn't move as she was told, but her face was getting redder, since she understood what he was planning to do. And again…what a good friend she was. She was ready to sacrifice her kiss in order to help him to find the solution to the riddle that made him feel so miserable.

He had to kiss her! He needed to know the answer!

Yahiro shut his eyes tightly and was about to press his lips to hers, when an image of a smiling brown-haired beauty appeared in his mind as if she was right there in front of him. It shocked him so much that the guy's eyes flew open and he jerked away from Ushikubo as if she was a burning fire.

The next moment he fell in the armchair and hid his face in his hands. He let a deep long sigh of disappointment escape his lungs. Yahiro's eyes widened in disbelief. He was mistaken after all. His theory failed. He didn't feel any of those emotions towards Sakura. No rapid heartbeat, no warmth in his chest and no blushing. His body reacted that way only to Megumi's presence. It was strange. Did it mean that he really felt something for the female Yamamoto twin? But when did it happen? Why didn't he notice such an important thing? What did he miss?

"Yahiro-kun? Are you alright?"

Huh, he completely forgot about Sakura as his mind was too busy thinking of another certain someone. He took his hands away from his face and glanced at the girl who was sitting in her armchair next to him.

"Thanks for your help, it really means a lot to me" there was gratitude in his voice and she couldn't but smile.

"You are welcome, but I really don't understand what I have done".

"It doesn't matter. Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I want to be alone now. I will call you later".

She looked at him with concern but decided to do what he asked.

"Okay, take care".

Before exiting the cabinet she heard his words.

"And if you want my advice, a bright-pink dress would be the best choice".

She turned and sent him a grateful smile.

"Thanks!" and after saying that last she disappeared behind the door.

So he was alone in his cabinet.

Pink wasn't his favourite colour but it looked wonderful on the sleeping girl that he met in the central park 2 weeks ago. After what happened today, he felt as he lost the last power to fight against his own heart. When the vision of Megumi ran through his mind he understood that he couldn't kiss Sakura, because it wasn't what he wanted for real. In a small corner of his consciousness he longed to see the girl with big chocolate eyes but he tried all the ways to delete that little wish from his head. And when there was the last chance to do it, he failed completely. He couldn't kiss Sakura, because he didn't want to kiss anyone else but _her_.

Prince was right. Not seeing the face of the person you liked brought a severe misery to your heart. The fairytale told the truth after all, dear friend Kei was right while he, Yahiro, was wrong from the very beginning. It was a bad idea starting that pointless competition with no one in particular, in the end of which he found out one terrifying thing.

He was in love with the girl he thought he didn't have any interest in.

The realization made him feel calmed and satisfied. There were no suffering, no painful misery and total emptiness anymore.

Yahiro laid his head on the back of the armchair and closed his eyes. Being in love wasn't that bad if it brought you such pleasant feeling of warmth, secure and needfulness. Why couldn't he understand it earlier?

"Silly girl…do you know what you made me go through?" he mumbled quietly with a brief smirk on his lips. "I won't leave everything as it is now. You are going to be surprised".

That night he slept peacefully not waking up till the very morning.

_**OooooO**_

_**A/N so this is the end of the first chapter. Nyaa….please, tell me what do you think? Did you like it? As far as I'm concerned I had a great time writing it and then reading it ^^ I want to know your opinion in your reviews. Please! Push the green button! ^^**_

_**Oh, and the next chapter…I will try my best to write it as soon as possible. **_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So. Here is the 2d chapter and the last one for this story! First of all, I want to offer you some pictures that can be found at my profile page. When you reach the Sheremetyev Palace in this story, those pics will help you to have a good imagination of what you are reading about.

So, I am very grateful to those who reviewed and added me to their favourite list. I am very happy, guys! ^^

Make yourself comfortable and enjoy the 2d chapter! And when you finish reading it, don't forget to push the green button at the very end and leave your review, ne? ^^

So, here is the story!

_**A Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Megumi loved the month of May, its warm sun, gentle breeze and blooming flowers. It brought her so many good emotions and inspiration that she could sit in the park and enjoy the melody of the nature for the whole day.

But ever since that April's day, when she fell asleep under the tree in the park, Megumi couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was missing, and it had to be something really very important. When she opened her eyes that day, she sensed someone's presence; a familiar aura was flying in the air but the girl couldn't recognize it. She picked her belongings and walked away with tangled feelings.

And a whole month had passed since that accident. Yamamoto forgot about that day thanks to the hectic school life. And she wouldn't have remembered it if she hadn't faced an interesting event some days later.

It was a closing ceremony at Hakusen when a tall man in a black suit walked to Megumi and asked her to fallow him as it was Saiga-sama's order.

The man didn't tell who exactly was that Saiga'sama, but she decided to go with the man, whishing that it could be somehow connected to a certain violet-eyed smirking guy.

She wrote a quick note, where she explained that she had an urgent business to do, and gave it to Hikari. The taller girl smiled and told her not to worry; she wished Megumi good luck and promised to tell everyone about her absence.

When the brown-haired girl exited the school-yard, she saw a white limo in front of the gates, and the same man was inviting her to the car as he opened the door for her.

Megumi was taken aback a little. She didn't expect such high-class treatment towards her person.

"Please, Yamamoto-sama, take a seat. The driver will take you to the place".

The man said and bowed to her.

The Hakusen student blinked several times in amusement but then a light smile touched her lips. That man reminded her of some royal steward, or Barrymore from "The notes about Sherlock Holmes".

She stepped forward and sat into a luxury salon of the limo. The door to her right closed and the man took a seat across from her.

The next moment the vehicle began its smooth moving.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto-sama, but you have to put on a blindfold. It is Saiga-sama's request".

That entire situation looked like that Saiga-sama wanted to kidnap her. Megumi frowned. But if it was a real kidnapping then what all that luxury was for?

The girl rubbed her chin in a deep thought. She couldn't understand what was happening but she felt like wishing to find it out.

Barrymore was holding a piece of black fabric on his outstretched palms, offering it to her.

A shadow of hesitation ran across her pretty face, but she decided to do what she was told.

20 minutes later Yamamoto was led somewhere. She still had a blindfold on her eyes so she didn't know where she was. The black suited man helped her to walk upstairs, though she had no clue where those came from in the first place.

Then she found herself sitting in a comfortable armchair. Something made a 'click' sound on her waist.

A minute later a pleasant female's voice reached the girl's ears.

"We are glad to welcome you, Yamamoto-san, on the board of a private Saga's family plane. Our flight will take 10 hours. Please, feel yourself at home and enjoy the flight. If you need anything, inform us by pressing the green button on your left".

Megumi's eyes widened in terror as her mind comprehended the woman's words. She threw the blindfold off her face roughly and looked around. To her great horror she realized that she indeed was inside of a nice-decorated plane. Her mouth opened from shock. She screamed in despair hoping that a disastrous power of her voice would help her to gain freedom, but again she was paralyzed by shock. Nothing happened. The plane was sound-isolated. While she tried to bear with rising fear and nervousness, the vehicle began gaining the speed and then the height.

**OooooO**

She was tired and exhausted from the flight. No, the staff was very friendly and kind and the coziness of the cabin couldn't but make you feel comfortable, but the duration of the flight was a way too long. And so Megumi felt her entire body numb.

But for her great pleasure the flight was over and the plane landed on an unfamiliar area smoothly.

When she stepped out of the vehicle, Yamamoto was so surprised to see a brightly shining sun, though there were clouds in the grey-blue sky. That fact amazed her so much because she thought that it had to be a nighttime already, but… where was she anyway?

The girl looked around. Everything was so unfamiliar. She was a total stranger to this place. But her stupor ended when a handsome young man approached her and asked her to follow him.

Well, she had nothing else to do. A feeling of fear appeared in her chest. It was really scary to end up in a place 10 hours away by fly from her home.

The man noticed a gloomy aura around the brunette and added with a kind smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Miss Yamamoto. Everything is under control and I guarantee your safety".

She looked up at him with confusion in her chocolate eyes, pressing her hands to her chest which meant that she was indeed worried.

Well, she had no other choice but to believe the person and go with him.

"But I have to ask you to put on a blindfold".

Megumi made a face that read "No,…again?"

And as an answer to her question, the guy said:

"It's Mr. Saiga's request".

Somehow she wasn't all that happy about the situation that Mr. Saiga had put her in. Who was he? If it was Yahiro, he wouldn't have done this entire masquerade, would he? He was a serious and responsible person, that he was.

"Please, Miss Yamamoto, if we don't hurry, we will be late".

The girl sighed heavily and took the object from the guy's hands. When he made sure that she couldn't see anything, he took her by the hand and led her to the car.

An hour later she found herself in one luxury-decorated room with full-length windows and a royal-sized bed with four wooden columns that held a light-red capacitive curtain.

Was she in a dream? She had never seen such beauty in her life, well maybe only in some medieval movies.

The next moment the door opened and three maids walked in with huge boxes in their hands.

"Good afternoon, Miss Megumi. We are here to help you to get prepared for the evening's ball".

They spoke English and their faces could tell that they were Europeans.

What country exactly was she? It was her fortune that she knew English language well, or else she could have some problems with understanding. But she still had nothing to write on which meant that she couldn't communicate with people without hurting her voice.

But again, as that thought crossed her mind, one of the maids offered her a sketchbook and a pen.

Megumi was a little surprised by such kind gesture of help. It couldn't be that those people knew about her way of "talking" to others, could it?

But she took the sketchbook with grateful smile and wrote something in it.

"_Where am I?"_

Three girls read the question and looked at each other with amusement.

"We thought that Mr. Saiga has told you about your whereabouts".

Megumi shook her head.

"Well, I don't think that it would harm you if we tell you" said one of the girls with blonde hair. "You are in Sheremetyev Palace in St. Petersburg".

Yamamoto's eyes widened to the size of coffee-plates. She lost her balance due to shock and fell on the soft surface of the bed. She was lucky that it was right behind her or else she could have fallen on a hard floor.

St. Petersburg? Russia?!? No way! It couldn't be true!

"Please, calm down, Miss Megumi" the girls pleaded in concern. "We are sorry for shocking you. Please forgive us". And they bowed to a speechless girl.

"If you let us, we have to help you to get ready for the ball. It is Mr. Saiga's order".

Who was that Mr. Saiga? Megumi felt as hatred and anger began crawling in her chest. If that person was indeed Yahro, then he would regret everything he had made her go through! That…irresponsible and…despicable guy!

She didn't know what else humiliating words she could think to describe a certain person, if soon she didn't find herself in a hot relaxing bath.

**OooooO**

Ever since he realized his feelings for her, Yahiro was planning something tremendous to impress her. It was true that he rejected her once, but he had no intentions to lose her for the second time in a row.

That fairytale that Chitose asked him to read, helped him to see the things he had never noticed, to feel emotions he had never felt before in his life.

Yamamoto Megumi had been always living in his mind from that fateful day when he shared his first kiss with her under the tree in the park.

It was so strange…. He used to love Akira but now…he wasn't sure if it was a true love. Because he had never felt anything towards her the way Prince felt towards that girl. And according to the fairytale, if he didn't feel any of those emotions towards Akira, it meant that he wasn't in love with her from the very beginning, right? No…there was something missing, some logical detail…

Argh! Again that story was driving him crazy!

"_It's all that stupid fairytale's fault_!" the teen shouted in his mind. "_If I hadn't read it I wouldn't have felt so light-headed and distracted when I think about Megumi!_"

Yahiro was ready to rip his hair from his head in frustration.

She had become special for him without even realizing it. How could he explain that unbearable wish to become a special person for her? To be her Prince Charming? If only anyone had told him about it some months ago he would have laughed out loud in hysterics. He? Becoming a Prince Charming for a weird girl who treasured her voice more than anything in this world? It would have been a joke of a century!

But look at him now. A person who had a calm and confident face, while his heart was burning with new emotions he didn't know how to handle and that wanted to come out and show themselves to the world!

Sometimes he felt pathetic. There was nothing worse in this world than a man in love who was ready to commit the most unreal and unbelievable deed to win attention of the object of his affection.

And Saiga Yahiro was that kind of a man. He had a great plan to make her fall in love with him even deeper.

Yes, he was careless because he could end up being a winner or a looser in the end, but right now he had all the courage and confidence in his powers and calculations.

"Just wait, Yamamoto Megumi, and soon you will see who you are in love with".

**OooooO**

When she stepped inside of the Grand Hall of the Palace, she got breathless by the incredible stunning décor of the room. It seemed like everything was covered with golden dust and was sparkling fabulously. The floor was shining clear and it could show your reflection. In the far end of the Hall there was a white grand piano and a string orchestra was playing some pleasant melody of the 19th century.

And then she noticed him. He was standing in the centre of the giant deluxe columned room in his royal suit. He remembered her of a Russian Tsar that she saw in the picture of her History textbook. He had a posture of a ruler and his clothes couldn't but make her wonder, was it the Yahiro she knew or was it just a person who looked exactly like him but had better manners? Of course, it couldn't be the Saiga's heir because that pink-haired guy had his own kind of super-arrogant character and people like royalty were behaved much better than him.

Megumi sighed. It seemed that she had an optical illusion after all. It was too wonderful to be the truth. Miracles didn't happen in this world, well, maybe they did, but not to her for sure.

A pink-haired young man with deep-violet eyes dressed in a white Emperor's camisole with golden chains and regales of Honor hanging on it, was looking at her instantly, making her feel really uneasy under his powerful gaze. His lips were curved in a light knowing smirk.

That smirk…it _was_ him after all. Who else could smirk like that?

Megumi's heart skipped a beat as recognition came to her. Yahiro…but why? She was so confused with his way of thinking and making things…But that way or another, she couldn't but try to hide her embarrassment. He looked absolutely breathtaking in those unique clothes of Russian royalty.

To her great surprise the man of her dreams stopped examining her from the distance and made several steps towards her until he was standing in front of the blushing girl. He bowed like noble men always did when they wanted to invite a lady for a dance.

Megumi blinked innocently and looked at him with curious and confused eyes. He was offering her his hand and a light smile was playing on his handsome face.

"Dobry vecher, sudarinya. Mogu li ya prosit' Vas ob etom tance?" (Good evening, my fair lady. May I ask you for this dance?)

His voice was so deep yet gentle and sincere. Even though it was unusual to hear him speak another language, Megumi could tell that his Russian was perfect. She could feel it. She didn't understand what he told her, but she could guess his intentions. The girl nodded shyly and placed her bare hand in his gloved one.

There were only two of them and no one else dancing. The musicians were doing a great job. Their playing was so professional and well organized that you could listen to them all night long.

And the single couple was dancing in a giant-sized Grand Hall of Sheremetyev Palace, catching the rhythm of the classical music. At first, Megumi felt embarrassed to no limits and she couldn't get used to the fact that the person she was holding was Yahiro. Even if it was just a dance, she still couldn't but get excited by the happiness from being with him tonight. It seemed like the guy planned it all along, beginning from the "kidnapping" and finishing with this fabulous ball.

But then she thought that maybe it was the only chance to be close to the person she treasured so much, the girl decided to throw away all her worries, embarrassment and maiden's shyness and just let herself sink in the enjoyable pleasure of sharing their special moment together.

He was so gentle and careful to her like it wasn't that selfish yet addicting Saiga's heir but a real Prince Charming from a fairytale. He was smiling at her with the most kind and sincere smile she had ever seen on his face. And it made her wonder why he treated her like someone special tonight. It wasn't her Birthday or anything like that. Or maybe he wanted to make fun of her again? But…this way?

He didn't talk much, but the words that he said after their 2d dance made her cheeks colour bright red.

"You are adorable today, Megumi-chan. I'm sure if you were one of Russian princesses, you would have been the most beautiful and pure-hearted of them all. This purple dress of Russian Empress makes you look like a real royal blooded maiden of 19th century. And I can't take my eyes from you, because you dazzle me with your charm".

Megumi didn't know where to hide her burning face. His words startled her so much. Why was he telling her those things? Didn't he reject her earlier? Why was he embarrassing her? Why did he bring her all alone to this country? Did he want to tease someone and his choice fell on her of all people? But why did she hear not a single note of teasing in his voice than? And why was he looking at her with so much care?

The girl's head was on the edge of exploding from all those hectic questions that plopped up in her mind one after another. He noticed it and chuckled a little.

"I know that you are confused, but soon you'll know everything, and until that time don't speak even if you want to ask me something".

She gifted him with an inquired look but he just smiled and made a quick spinning move that Megumi heard the sound of wind in her ears. He was a wonderful dancer and he could lead the lady making her feel light and free.

The brown-haired girl enjoyed being with him. Of course it was a chance in a million to be so close to him, but she appreciated this moment like it was her only opportunity. And what amazed the most was that he was returning the affection today. His caring gaze, gentle hold, kind smile…she was in a fairytale for sure.

Her long sleeves were hanging from the dress swaying in the air as they continued dancing a quick waltz.

"Do you like the orchestra?"

His sudden question made the girl turn her head in a dance and look at his face with a smile. Her nod was an answer to his question.

Yahiro curved his lips sending her a knowing smile.

"Those guys are the famous orchestra of St. Petersburg's Conservatory. They are known all over the world".

Yamamoto's eyes widened and she glanced at the musicians behind her partner's shoulder. Yahiro chuckled slightly. This gentle creature couldn't stop amazing him with her innocent ways of actions. When she placed her eyes on his face again, the guy felt as his heart stopped for a moment from the view he happened to be a witness. He was given the most breathtaking smile of her pink glittering lips he had ever seen in his life. The next moment he felt as her gentle hands shifted from their position and hugged him carefully. The blush on his face was giving him a hard time to stay calm.

Megumi was so overwhelmed with happiness that her gesture of gratitude didn't look like something unordinary to her eyes. She always used to hug Jun or Ryuu-nii if they gave her something she was dreaming of for a long time. And now Yahiro gave her a chance to listen to this Orchestra in a real time! She wanted to attend their concert but she had no chance to since they were rare guests in Japan. And now she was here, in their home-town and she was listening to them as a special guest and even dancing with their music!

It _was _a fairytale!

And he…now he was absolutely confident about his decision. There were no doubts any more. After her bold action he felt like he was ready to tell her…

The next moment Megumi felt as she was walked out of the Grand Hall and in the picturesque garden that looked incredibly awesome in the night. She didn't know where the prince of her dreams was leading her, but she didn't refuse. She was ready to follow him anywhere he wanted to go.

Soon she found herself standing near a clear pond. Yahiro was next to her, squeezing her fragile hand with his white-gloved one.

"Do you trust me?"

His gentle voice ruined the pleasant silent of the night.

Yamamoto gifted him with a curious gaze. He half-smirked, let go of her hand and bowed to her as if he was inviting her for something.

Now she was confused. She was looking at his outstretched hand and couldn't understand what he was up to. But it was him and Megumi was so anxious to know what he meant by that question of his, so she decided to play his game.

He felt as her warm palm touched his. He immediately took a hold of her hand and landed a light kiss on it.

The girl's cheeks flushed by his action but then she noticed his sincere yet instant gaze and gawked.

"I assume, it means 'yes'".

He received her shy nod as an answer. Now, when she said that she trusted him, he could proceed to the next step of his plan.

"Follow me".

And they walked some more until they reached a white boat with golden pattern on it. Yahiro turned to the beauty and said with a smile.

"Let me help you to get in".

Well, to say that she was surprised would be an underestimating. She was shocked. But he didn't let her to sink in her thoughts and led her to the boat, helping her to sit in it. Then he pulled the boat making it slip in the water and jumped in himself, taking a seat across from the confused lady.

She didn't know what was going to happen. The guy was moving the oars, not stopping to stare at her with that unique smile of his.

She wanted to ask him so many questions, but he told her not to speak until the time comes. All his actions mazed her so much, that she couldn't stop musing upon his intentions. He had to have some motivation to set such a wonderful evening. And she wondered what it was…

"I rented this palace for 3 days. It's really nice, isn't it?" his words interrupted her train of thought making her draw all attention to the young man opposite her.

It was so funny, if to think. This situation reminded her of a scene from Disney's "The Little Mermaid" where Prince Eric was riding a boat and trying to make a conversation with a mute girl. And now it was Yahiro who rode the boat and talked to her knowing perfectly that she wouldn't answer him using her voice. This comparing made her smile widely.

And he thought that it was her answer. So he continued.

"Unfortunately, now it is a branch of the State Museum of Theatre & Music, which has a collection of musical instruments from the 19th and 20th centuries. The Sheremetyev family was famous for the concerts and theatre performances they hosted at their palace, which was a centre of musical life in the capital in the 18th century. It's pity that it's not like that now. But the rooms have been wonderfully restored, which gives an impression of the cultural life of that time. Occasional concerts are still held here. But I'm sure it's not like it was when the Sheremetyev were alive". The teen sighed sadly.

She was looking at him and listening to his every word. "Even though the palace dates to 1750s, I decided to add the atmosphere of 19th century, because I was looking forward to see you in this unique dress of Russian royalty. I couldn't have imagined how lovely you would look with this traditional kokoshnik on your head" a heartfelt laugh escaped his throat.

And his compliment made her face turn millions shades of red. Megumi lowered her head to hide the result of her shyness, but it was hard to do since her hair was held in a difficult Russian hair-style.

He was so talkative…she had never heard so many words said by him during a single evening. Really, what he was planning?

"We are almost there" he said with excitement in his voice.

And that excitement reached her as well. She was eager to know what made him feel so energized.

And as an answer to her thoughts, they reached a beautiful carved summer-house that was situated in the middle of the pond.

Yahiro stopped the boat at the entrance and got out of it first, but then he turned to still sitting girl and offered her a hand.

She blushed slightly but took his hand. The boat was rocking because of little waves of the water, and it was hard to keep your balance, but thanks to Yahiro's strong arms, Megumi managed to get out of the boat and step into a wooden summer-house.

Saiga took the chain of the boat and fastened its end so that it wouldn't swim away. Then he approached the brown-haired girl and stopped on his tracks. She was looking at the view of the pond from the opened glassless window and her eyes were shining with excitement and childlike naïveté. Her mirrors of soul reflected the purity of her kind heart. And he couldn't but feel as his own heart began beating faster when he was around her.

She felt as his warm and reliable hands lay on her shoulders charily. The contact sent shivers down her spine and she arched her head to look at his face.

"Do you like this place?"

She nodded with a sensitive smile.

"I'm glad. Now if you have anything to tell me, you may use your voice but be careful, I don't want you to harm your voice because of me".

She turned to face him, forcing his hands to fall from her shoulders as she did so.

It was a pure bliss to hear her sweet melodic voice.

"I'm very happy to be here, but I don't understand why did you bring me here, Yahiro-kun? Why Russia? If you wanted to see me you could ask me for a meeting in Japan or…"

"I told you to treasure you voice. I will answer your questions. I brought you here because I have something important to tell you and I didn't want any witnesses to be around. Why Russia, you ask?" he smirked slightly. "Because I wanted you to feel like a real princess and only Russian palaces have that unique spirit of royalty and fabulous atmosphere".

"But why are you so tender towards me? It's not like we are dating or something, but your actions make me feel really confused, Yahiro-kun." She looked down and bit her lip in frustration. "You rejected my feeling once and now you are all caring and sweet. I don't understand you and it…hurts. If it's one of your teasings then I have to say that I have never known a crueler person than you, Saiga Yahiro".

Her voice sounded bitter and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see his face right now or not.

"Ok, let's start from the beginning. I treated you so tenderly because I have my own reasons for that. Yes, we are not dating and I confirm that I have rejected you once, but believe me, I'm not teasing you now".

He made a step forward and was standing right in front of her now. Their bodies were few centimeters apart. Yahiro raised his right hand and took her by the chin, making the girl look at him. His eyes gazed in hers deeply.

"I've been thinking about you lately and do you know what I came up to?"

She could see her own reflection in his bottomless violet pools that were his eyes.

"Tell me…" she barely whispered.

His gaze softened. Those big innocent eyes that he found himself got attracted so much were begging him to tell those words that he hadn't tell anyone before.

"Under some unusual circumstances I gained a chance to understand one thing…"

She swallowed a lump that came to her throat. She was so eager to know what he was about to tell her but it was frightening at the same time. She felt as if this evening held some kind of mystery but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to solve it or not.

"I realized that your feelings had reached me…"

Her eyes widened while his heart was about to explode. But he never showed it since his face remained the same calm expression as 10 minutes ago.

"What do you mean, Yahiro-kun?" her voice was filled with a hint of distrust and uncertainty.

"Do you still love me, Megumi?"

A swirl of butterflies appeared in her stomach when she heard him call her by her given name. And his question…it was so straight! She didn't know how to react!

He was silent. His gloved fingers were still holding her by the chin as his breathing was fanning her face with hot air.

"Why do you ask?" she said finally.

He laughed quietly but his eyes were still looking at her with that soft and caring gaze.

"Because my next words depend on your answer. So, Megumi, tell me what you feel towards me frankly".

The girl looked away in perplexity.

"Look in my eyes".

And she did.

What did she feel towards him? It was a question of her life.

She loved him of course, even after what he had made her go through, even after his rejection, even after all those teasings and ignorance from his side…she still loved him and it made her heart beat in happiness and sorrow at the same time. She could give her heart to any well-behaved boy she wanted, but she happened to fall in love with the most arrogant, spoilt, despicable… yet caring, attentive and lonely guy she had ever knew.

Saiga Yahiro.

It was so pathetic to fall for a man who was in love with another woman. It seemed that it was her bitter fate.

But he was waiting for her answer and she had no other choice but to tell him the truth.

"I do still love you…and it makes me the most miserable girl in the world…because to love someone and know that your love means nothing to that special person is very painful…"

"I have never said that your love is worthless".

"But you showed it with your actions…"

"Which meant that I was confused"

"Even great Saiga Yahiro may feel that way?"

"I'm a human as you, Megumi. And I want a simple human's happiness in my life".

"There are different measures of happiness in this world as well as different kinds of people. No one can tell what one or other want to gain in his or her life".

"But I know what I want for sure…"

"And what is it?"

"You…"

"…"

"Don't look at me like this. I'm telling the truth and you told me that you trust me".

There was a pregnant silence between the two. Megumi was staring at him with a blank expression. She wanted to believe in his words but why was it so hard to do? Even though he was so open tonight it still couldn't smooth his previous deeds.

"Prove me…"

Yahiro smirked. It was that famous smirk of his that made you feel like the lowest creature in the world. But now it gained a new meaning. He was enjoying the moment and the view of the girl in front of him. She was full of surprises and he liked it. Now he was feeling the urge to tell her what he wanted her to know. But she asked for a proof and he didn't mind showing it to her.

The cosplayed teen stepped backwards not breaking their eyes contact. His smirk changed into an honest smile as he slowly stood on one knee and proclaimed with the most serious tone of his velvet voice.

"When I told you that I want you in my life, I wasn't joking. When I said that I want to be happy it wasn't a joke either. Do you know why I asked you about your feelings towards me? I didn't want to force you if your answer was negative. But now, when I know that you still love me for who I am, I can tell you this".

The pink-haired prince took a small velvet red-coloured box out of his pocket and opened it. Megumi's eyes rounded in disbelief when she saw a little golden ring with an impressive diamond shining in the moonlight. She placed her eyes on her cavalier again only to notice his determined expression. His mirrors of soul looked darker than their usual colour at night. She could feel his serious gaze focused on her. His next words made her forget how to breathe.

"Will you consider my confession and give me an honor to become my wife?" he swallowed hard and she could swear she saw his cheeks turning pink. "Will you marry me, Yamamoto Megumi, and become the next girl who takes my family's name?"

No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be true! It was a dream! It was the sweetest dream in her life! Oh please, let it last forever!

It was a real fairytale, where Prince Charming saved her from her misery and offered her his hand and heart because she was the only one he loved.

But…in her case it wasn't like that. Yahiro had feelings for another girl…

"And what about Akira?" she didn't notice as those words escaped her mouth.

His face didn't show any emotions after hearing her question.

"I lost her a long time ago. But it's all in the past now. She has Karino and he can give her happiness. And the only person _I_ want to make happy is _you_, Megumi".

The girl placed her palms on her hot cheeks in confusion.

"But it's so sudden, Yahiro-kun. I need some time to think…"

"You have 5 minutes".

Megumi sweat dropped. He was pushy.

"I won't stand from this position until I hear your answer".

No, he was forceful!

Oh boy…what should she do? What should she say? His proposal was so sudden and unexpected! She wasn't ready for marriage but at the same time it was her only chance to be with the man she loved. It was a miracle that she thought would never happen to her. Maybe she would never know what on the Earth could happen that he decided to ask her to marry him, but right now she didn't really care about those 'unusual circumstances'.

He understood that it was not his style to kneel in front of a girl and tell her all that romantic nonsense, but today he wanted to be a Prince for her, to make her feel special.

Ever since Yahiro had accepted his feelings for her, he changed, and he didn't really mind. He was thinking of some extraordinary way to confess, but then he realized one important detail. If he was sure that he loved her (and he _was_ sure thanks to the fairytale dear friend Kei had unconsciously offered him to read) then why would he waste his precious time searching for a suitable bride when he could propose to the girl that managed to conquer his heart?

He decided to make the most important step that could change his life forever. And his fate was in her hands. His status of a winner or a looser depended on her answer.

Never in his entire life had he felt so nervous and even dizzy. Those 5 minutes of waiting were making him lose his sanity. Drops of sweat appeared on his temples and forehead. But even in that awkward condition he managed to keep their eyes locked.

Deep velvet and milk-chocolate.

She couldn't imagine how indescribably beautiful she was to his eyes. Her long purple-coloured imperial dress reached the floor, the silver embroidered pattern was glowing in the moonlight as well as those white-pearled jewelries on her neck and ears. The traditional kokoshnic, decorated with precious stones, that was on her head forced her to stand straight and it made her posture look like that of a Queen.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. In a corner of his clouded mind he brought back the words of one of Alexander Pushkin's poems:

…_**You appeared before me**_

_**Like a fleeting vision,**_

_**Like a genius of pure beauty!**_

Some time ago he couldn't understand the meaning, he even thought that it was a ridiculous combination of words, but now he admitted his mistake. Pushkin like no other knew what love meant and he described it in his poems using the greatest talent that was sent him from above.

"Yahiro-kun…"

Her quite voice brought him back to reality.

"Only 4 minutes have past".

"The last minute won't change my decision".

He sent her an instant gaze.

"So…may I know your answer?"

She paused and looked down at her trembling hands that were trying to pretend playing with their fingers nervously.

"I have never expected this moment to come…and…my heart is pounding in my chest so quickly that it hurts to breath…You are the man I love, Yahiro-kun, and your proposal is the happiest event that I have ever had in my life…but…I don't want to be the only one who loves…"

She didn't look at him as her eyes were focused on her fingers.

His face lost its colour and something painful sliced his heart. Did she feel the same way when he rejected her? It was a terrible feeling of loosing something vital in his life.

But then her eyes looked upwards and gifted him with a determined yet a little sad gaze.

"If you promise me to fall in love with me then my answer will be "yes"".

His eyes widened in disbelief as he heard those words slipped her tongue. She said "yes"! Was it really true? Didn't he mishear?

The guy's chest filled with so much overwhelming joyful emotions he had never known could exist in this world. Did he deserve such happiness of being loved and wishing to love back, to spend his life with her?

Of course not, but she was giving him a chance and he could not waste it.

Yahiro made a deep breath to calm himself and stood up from his knee.

"It won't happen, Megumi-chan" he said lightly while coming closer to her.

Her face showed a hurt expression and she was going to say something but he was the first one to break a killing silence.

"It will not happen because I have already fallen for you".

The next thing he did was taking her right hand and slipping a little golden ring on her wedding finger. The size was perfect and it surprised both teens.

She stared at her finger not believing what was happening. When she raised her head and looked at him with a mixture of emotions in her eyes, he just smiled that soothing smile of his.

"I love you, Megumi. Sorry that it took me so long to realize it".

And he placed his hands around her fragile body, embracing the dear girl so tenderly and carefully as if she was a rare antique. Both her hands were on his chest while her forehead was pressed to his shoulder.

She was about to cry from joy and happiness but tried her hardest not to, because she didn't want him to think of her as a crybaby. It was so nice to be held like this in his arms, to stand so close to him, to hear his calming heartbeat. The girl's cheeks turned pink. Was it really true that she could experience all those new emotions and sensations from now on and that she didn't have to be afraid of ending up with a broken heart again? What good deeds had she done in her life that Heavens sent her this miracle?

"Are you happy?" she heard his smooth velvet voice in her ear.

Megumi nodded.

"I'm glad, because bringing you happiness is my duty from now on".

His words warmed her heart and she pressed to him not wanting to lose this moment.

"I feel like in some kind of a fairytale".

A hushed laugh escaped his lips.

"Not yet, dear".

And the moment he said that last, something roared in the air and the night sky coloured with bright shining Fireworks.

Megumi lifted her head from his shoulder and got paralyzed by the breathtaking view she saw. The two of them were standing in the summer-house in the middle of the pond and the water reflected everything that the night sky was showing. It seemed like they were surrounded by the fabulous beauty. Fireworks were everywhere and it made them feel like they were flying.

"Incredible!" exclaimed the brown-haired maiden.

And he was watching as her eyes sparkled with a glittering reflection of a colourful magic.

"_This_ is a real fairytale" he announced.

When she turned her head to face him and tell him the words of gratitude, she suddenly felt a warm touch to her lips. The realization of what he was doing made her eyes widen in shock and her body tense, but soon she fell a victim of a pleasurable sensation he was sending her. Her head arched backwards giving him a better access to her lips. Her hands locked behind his neck as the girl let her Prince to kiss her as long and emotional as he wanted.

"_When you fall in love, you will understand what means to see__ the sky in diamonds, Yahiro". _

Those dear friend Kei's words suddenly plopped up in his mind as the Saiga's heir broke the kiss gently, hugged his bride and looked up in the sky, where the stars looked exactly like huge shining diamonds that were smiling at him from above.

"_Now I know what you w__ere trying to tell me, Kei" _Yahiro chuckled soundlessly to himself.

Being in love was a wonderful feeling and he didn't want it to ever end. Also he was surprised to find out that a returned kiss tasted much better and showered him with much more unutterable emotions than that under a giant oak-tree, when his Princess was asleep.

If not for that wonderful fairytale that Chitose asked him to read, Saiga Yahiro would have never learned what a true love really meant.

"Yahiro-kun?" he heard her gentle voice that interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I need to call home, I'm sure they are worried about my sudden disappearance".

He looked down at her and smiled that famous cocky smile of his.

"Don't worry. I have already told them. They don't mind".

"Eh? Really?" she was surprised and her big innocent orbs gazed into his violet pools that were his eyes.

"You should trust your future husband more, Megumi-chan".

She blushed in embarrassment but he cupped her face in his palms and laid a kiss on her cashmere cheek.

"You are adorable…" Yahiro whispered and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

They spent some more time just standing like that and looking into each other's eyes. The time had stopped for those two as they were enjoying their fairytale.

**OooooO**

When Kei received an SMS from Yahiro where the guy said that Megumi-chan was with him and everything was fine, the blond teen got a little surprised but glad at the same time. And when he told the rest of S.A. about that, he sweat dropped.

One hour later he found himself in a plane with 5 other teens, flying to the Northern capital of Russia—St. Petersburg. It was not that hard to find Megumi and Yahiro's whereabouts. Well, they were in St. Petersburg and knowing Saiga he would be in some luxury expensive place.

When they arrived at the airport they took a taxi and asked the driver to take them to the palace. And so their journey began.

6 Japanese students of Hakusen visited all palaces in St. Petersburg (and this city is famous for its amount of 'houses of noblemen') so, when they reached Sheremetyev Palace, Yahiro and Megumi were already gone. And it was on the 4th day of their arrival.

Of course neither Megumi, nor genius dear friend Kei could guess that it was also a part of Saiga's brilliant plan to protect his "weekend" with his wife-to-be from intruders, even if those intruders were her family and best friends. So, Yahiro told his agents to take care of _his_ friends and show them the sights of a fabulous city that was St. Petersburg.

**The end**

A/N haha, it's done! Oh, how I love this fic. I hope you will like it too. So, our favourite couple is getting married. Cheers for them! Thanks to everyone who spent their free time reading my story. It means a lot to me, guys. ^^

If you haven't checked my profile, please go there and look at the pictures I offer you. They will help you to imagine Sheremetyev Palace and the outfits of our main characters ^~. And I advise you to visit St. Petersburg because it's very beautiful city with its unique history.

So now the time has come to…review!!! ^^


End file.
